


Shifters: What Would Have Happened (AU)

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bear cub, F/M, Mental Abuse, Shifters, Wolves, giant wolf, wolf pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: This Is stories of what would have happened If Jaspen Jay appeared In that clearing. What would have down spiraled and what would have become of our characters and their relationships.





	Shifters: What Would Have Happened (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Namya does not belong to me, she’s a friend’s.  
> Alanza, Caspian and Jaspen are all mine.

The forest surrounding them was clear and crisp, the water of the lake splashing against the sand surrounding It. The sun beaming down on them, golden rays lighting everything up to appear surreal.

A large white wolf swam around In the lake with four others. One of those four were a polar bear cub, following the large wolf who had one of the males on her back. Another swimming tow.ards them and one glaring the one on the wolf’s back down.

A redhead stood, watching and Inspecting the tree line. She had believed she saw something, green eyes watching tactfully, occasionally looking back to the group In the water. A jet lay not too far off, open and used to carry them there and to take them back.

The redhead uttered a single “Guys..” and the large white wolf was up and bounding towards her. Having had the male on her back pushed off by another. The wolf’s yellow amber orbs scanned the tree line, standing defensively at the redhead’s side. She passed the redhead In height, her shoulders above the human’s head. The others came forwards, making their approach to the two. The wolf quickly nudged the Injured redhead out of the way when she spotted glowing green emerald eyes with sparks of teal glaring at her.

The redhead stumbled back and Into the arms of a dark brown haired male with a goatee and brown eyes. She wasn’t expecting the harsh shove from the snout of the large wolf.

It was only seconds later that the brush rustled and a large black blur leapt from the forest line. Going straight for the large female wolf. When the two collided on the ground, the black blur proved to be another huge wolf. Larger than the female by a couple Inches head wise and definitely more muscular. The wolf held the female down by squeezing his front legs Into the sides of her body.

The white wolf squirmed, snarling and baring her teeth. Trying to break free to put up more of a fight. Emerald green stared Intensely and harshly Into yellow amber, a snarl rippling through the large male like thunder rolling. The white wolf stilled at the warning, front limbs tucking close to her chest. The larger wolf’s head lowered towards hers, teeth baring and jaws opening In a threatening snarl. Silent words seemed to be passed between the two because the white wolf whimpered, tilting her head to his left, baring more of her neck. She averted her gaze, tail and ears tucking to show submission.

The male stepped off of her, tail and ears up. His eyes flickered towards the humans and bear cub. ‘Shift.’ He growled to the white wolf, only a language they and the cub could understand. The white wolf rolled onto her stomach, standing up and letting her body shift to that of a human’s with the exception of keeping her ears and tail. Long white hair going past her shoulder blades, pale skin which held scars all over It. She wore dark black and navy blue clothing. Her yellow amber eyes fell onto the large male wolf, her human height coming to 5’8.

The male’s form shifted to human. Black ears and tail visible. He had black hair that reached slightly past his ears, sharp and jagged looking In the front with the gel. Tanned skin, muscular frame and black and dark red clothing. He reached the height of 6’4. Emerald green fading to teal around the edges stared Into the female’s. “Where have you been?” Came his Immediate response, silently demanding an answer. He didn’t hold the harshness he did before, false care In his words. “Hiding,” Responded the female, twitching an ear as her white tail disappeared. Leaving only her ears to let people know she wasn’t normal.

A male with a metal arm as his left one looked over the newcomer. “And who are you?” He asked sharply. The male wolf turned to the other. “Ah, how rude of me.” He hummed. “My name Is Jaspen. Last name Jay.” He greeted with a head nod. Another stepped forwards, curly black hair and careful brown eyes. “Why attack her?” He motioned to the female wolf shifter who stood not far from the male wolf. “I needed to make sure It was her, of course. HYDRA does mess with your brain, making you think someone Is there when they are not.” He answered, staring the male In the eyes.

The male was first to break eye contact by looking to another. Jaspen Internally smirked, emerald eyes scanning over the others. One was holding the redhead up, the female who was first to spot his movements among the trees. Jaspen looked to the polar bear cub who had made Its way to the she-wolf he had attacked upon his entrance. The cub shifted to turn Into a little girl with shoulder length white hair, clear Icy blue eyes and dressed In colorful clothing. The she-wolf picked up the four year old Into her arms, shifting her weight around so she carried her comfortably.

The she-wolf twitched an ear, holding the four year old In her arms as more of a protective matter. Her yellow amber eyes flickered from the others to the male, Jaspen. “How about you guys Introduce yourselves?” She suggested to the three males staring Jaspen down plus the redhead. The four year old In her arms, clung to her. Not speaking a word as her Icy blue eyes clung to the male wolf shifter.

The redhead stood up, finally being able to find her balance after the chaos had settled. Her bright green eyes scanning Jaspen over for any hidden weapons. When she came up empty, she spoke first. “Natasha Romanova.” She answered. “Tony Stark.” The male with the goatee behind her answered. “Bruce Banner.” Came the curly haired, soft brown eyed male’s response. “Bucky Barnes.” The male with the metal arm crossed his arms over his chest, staring the wolf down. Jaspen was familiar to him, but he couldn’t place where. Perhaps, HYDRA? Had he seen him around briefly? Most likely, he decided.

“I’m not leaving my friend’s side, by the way. I just found her again.” Jaspen spoke up, knowing some of them did want him to leave. He had no Intentions of doing such. The she-wolf couldn’t help the tenseness that entered her stance ever so slightly. She tried to push It down, hoping no one would notice.

The four year old watched Jaspen closely before burying her face Into the female’s shoulder. She didn’t like him, didn’t trust him, or anything that fell from his tongue. He scared her mom, so In turn, he scared her. She just hoped he wouldn’t be around too long, he wasn’t nice.


End file.
